A song of Ice and Fire
by Merlin is not a dude
Summary: Elle ne connaissait pas l'amour. Il voulait le lui faire découvrir. Il était la glace.Elle était le feu. Elle avait hurlé pendant qu'il avait pleuré en silence. Deux êtres si différents et pourtant si semblables. Le Royaume de Seashore est en danger, menacé par un volcan, menacé par sa reine. Eric pourra-t-il le sauver? Warring: genderbended Rating T pour quelques allusions.
1. Prologue

Okay Guys ! C'est ma première fanfic et j'accepterai avec joie les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES, alors si vos êtes là pour me dire des choses du genre « je déteste ta fic ! » ou « c'est pourri ton truc » je vous invite cordialement à aller vous faire voir.

Vous êtes encore là ? Parfait ! Vous êtes les gentils lecteurs ! Vous méritez des infos sur la fic. Cette fic est un genderbend et le couple principal est Male!Elsa/ OC avec un peu de Kristina. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ! J'adore Male!Elsa. Vous allez peut-être penser que mon OC « plagie » un peu Anna et Elsa mais ne vous fiez pas au début, ce personnage est bien différent….Le premier chapitre servira un peu d'introduction pour que vous puissiez le comprendre. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Sur les contrées du Sud, régnait un roi qui avait fait de son royaume un des plus riches n'ayant jamais vu le jour… Un jour qu'il quittait la ville en direction du désert pour une affaire de politique intérieur, il rencontra une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient dans son dos et deux grands yeux d'un bleu si sombre qu'on ne voyait plus ses pupilles. Au bout de quelques semaines, le roi en tomba amoureux mais le conte de fée s'arrêta au moment où il posa le pied chez elle : la jeune femme qu'il aimait temps avait un enfant, une adorable petite fille aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux chocolat, Céleste. Elle devait donc être mariée et ne pourrait donc jamais l'aimait comme il l'aimait.

Le jeune roi passa des jours à se morfondre sans manger, ni boire. Un jour, la jeune femme vient à lui, il lui parla de sa douleur comme quoi il ne pourrait jamais l'aimait sans penser à l'homme avec qui elle vivrait le reste de sa vie. Elle rit. **La jeune _veuve _**rit puis elle l'embrassa. Un an plus tard, il se mariait.

**TIME SKIP (2 ans)**

Céleste n'avait jamais était autant excitée en quatre ans d'existence, aujourd'hui sa petite sœur allait naître ! Elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps pour la voir, qu'elle était son jeu préféré ? Est-ce qu'elle savait jouer du piano aussi ?

Céleste attendait devant la porte. Sa maman allait sortir et lui monter sa petite sœur. Elles allaient jouer toutes les trois ensembles. Mais c'est son père qui a ouvert la porte. Et là, sa vie n'a plus jamais été la même.

Ruby avait toujours était une petite fille très énergique, vous pouviez aller n'importe où dans le palais vous finissiez par voir une petite queue de cheval noire au détour d'un couloir. Elle passait son temps à courir partout en riant aux éclats. La fillette adorait le château alors ce fut une immense tragédie pour elle de le quitter pour s'installer dans une autre résidence plus au nord mais finit par s'y habituer. Malheureusement pour elle, son bonheur fut de courte durée, les réprimandes de son père se firent de plus en plus nombreuses : « Une princesse ne porte pas de pantalon ! » « Une princesse ne joue pas avec des épées ! » « Contrôles toi ! » « Appliques toi ! » « Fais attention, personne ne doit savoir. »

Le premier jour de l'hiver, peu après son cinquième anniversaire, quand Ruby sortit dans les jardins avec sa sœur, ses grands yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent : tout était blanc. Céleste lui expliqua qu'on appelait ça la neige. « Drôle de nom » se dit-elle. Dès qu'elle voulut la toucher, la neige a fondu sous la main brûlante de la petite fille qui afficha une mine déçue. Sa grande sœur lui sourit et commença à faire rouler la neige entre ses mains pour former un bonhomme de neige. Ruby lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ruby ? murmura Céleste

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais…enfin tu sais….me réchauffer ? »

La fillette leva vers elle de grands yeux où se mêlaient la joie et l'appréhension avant de hocher la tête et de lui prendre les mains. Céleste sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle et soupira de bien-être. Une servante cria leur nom et sous l'effet de la surprise, Ruby lâcha un petit cri et enleva sas mains de celle de son ainée. Ce soir là, au diner, Céleste portait des gants et ses mains semblaient la faire souffrir. Le lendemain, Céleste sortit du bureau de son père et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortit plus que pour le dîner et ses leçons, laissant sa cadette seule...

**Céleste ?****  
****Aller ! Fais-moi un bonhomme de neige****  
****Ou alors viens jouer avec moi !****  
****Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus****  
****Dis que fais-tu ?****  
****Aller ouvres je sais que tu es là !**

**Nous étions sœurs et amies pourtant ****c'est fini****  
****Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi !**

**Fais-moi un bonhomme de neige****  
****Oui, s'il te plait un bonhomme de neige...****  
**

« Laisses moi ! »

**Tu penses qu'à toi...****  
**

Une Ruby de douze ans se tient devant la porte de sa sœur.**  
**

**Et si on faisait un bonhomme de neige ?****  
****Ou faisait sauter des bouchons de liège****  
****Est-ce par ce que j'aime les épées****  
****Et toi les livres et les aiguilles à broder ?**

**Aller ouvres moi !**

**Regarde moi, je m'ennuie****  
****Tu restes de glace****  
****Et moi, je t'attends alors que les heures passent...****  
**

Ruby ne demanda plus jamais de bonhomme de neige. Elle fuyait les responsabilités qui finissait toujours par la rattraper. Les réprimandes pleuvaient tandis que Céleste jouait les petites filles parfaites. Comble de malheur, un jour, son père mourut de maladie. Elle l'avait veillé seule et en avait appris plus sur lui pendant ces quelques jours qu'en dix-huit ans d'existence. Bientôt, elle devrait en temps que seule fille de sang du roi reprendre le trône, elle aurait les responsabilités qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue. Des responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait pas assumer. Elle était seule, encore plus qu'avant et la colère qu'elle avait cacher pendant toutes ces années commençait à se libérer.

**Céleste ouvres cette porte !****  
****J'ai même été seule quand on l'a enterré !****  
****Tu aurais du m'aider ****  
****Et pourtant toi tu ne fais que te cacher !**

**Il ne me reste plus personne****  
****Par ce que tu n'es plus ma famille****  
****Il n'y a plus de nous !****  
****Tu peux garder ton bonhomme de neige…**

**Je ne veux pas de tes bonhommes de neiges !**

A l'ange du couloir, une servante aperçu la si facilement reconnaissable lueur des flammes mais en arrivant, tout ce qu'elle vu fut un ayant la taille et la forme d'un poing dans la porte de la chambre de l'aînée des princesses…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'aimerai avoir des reviews pour savoir si je dois continuer. Pleaaaaaaaase!


	2. Le couronnement

Hey Guys ! Donc avant de commencer ce chapitre je vais clarifier les âges et les relations et autres petites questions que vous vous posez peut-être :

**Eric (Male! Elsa)**: 22

**Anderson a.k.a Andy (Male!Ana)**: 19

**Kristinne (fem! Kristoff)**: 19

**Celeste**: 25

**Ruby:** 21

Andy et Kristinne sont fiancés et non mariés !

Si c'est Ruby qui hérite du royaume et non Céleste, c'est par ce que l'aînée n'est pas la fille du roi. Elle ne peut donc pas accéder au trône.

Frozen s'est passé en 1823. Ma fiction a lieu un an plus tard soit en 1824

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Frozen, ce chef d'œuvre appartient à Disney. Aucune des chansons que j'utiliserai ne m'appartient d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, l'histoire que j'invente et mes OCs sont toujours à moi.

* * *

**3 ANS PLUS TARD….**

**POV Eric :**

Andy, Kristinne et moi venons d'arriver à Seashore pour assister au couronnement de leur nouvelle reine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux, ça faisait déjà un an depuis 'l'incident' mais ça me paraissait toujours étrange de ne plus porter de gants, de _savoir que tout le monde sait…_

Seashore était réellement un beau pays du moins les régions qu'on a traversées. Je remercie le ciel que la capitale ne se trouve pas plus au sud sinon nous aurions eu à voyager dans le désert. De grands drapeaux vert d'eau étaient accrochés partout dans la ville et des enfants chantaient, d'autres courraient et tout le monde riait. On ouvrit les portes du palais, je retins une exclamation de surprise-les bonnes manières Eric, les bonnes manières disait ma mère- mais Andy ne s'en priva pas :

_« Waouh lança-t-il_

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi souris-je c'est splendide… _» Kristinne se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Le sol était en marbre blanc et les murs étaient d'un bleu profond (exactement comme la mer !) avec des arabesques couleur d'or.

« _Ravie que ça vous plaise_, lança une voie derrière nous. _Je suis la princesse Céleste._ » Elle effectua une petite référence que je lui rendis de même qu'Andy et sa fiancée (après un regard noir de ma part). Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, elle était plutôt jolie, dans la vingtaine et portait une robe bleu-vert _la même couleur que les drapeaux_ pensais-je.

« _Enchanté, votre majesté_ répondis-je. _Je suis Eric d'Arendelle et voici mon jeune frère Andy et sa fiancée Kristinne. _

_-Venez je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, _sourit-elle »

Nous passâmes par un dédale de couloirs qui semblait sans fin avant qu'elle ne nous indique à Andy et à moi deux chambres adjacentes et emmène Kristinne vers la sienne. Sur le mur en face de moi, un tableau était accroché. On y voyait un homme dans la quarantaine avec des cheveux blonds cendrés parsemés de quelques mèches grises en costume royal. A sa droite, se tenait une fille de dix-neuf ou vingt ans qui souriait avec un air serin sur le visage. A la gauche de l'homme se tenait une jeune fille de dix-sept ans tout au plus avec des cheveux corbeau et de grands yeux ambrés avec des reflets…_en forme de flammes ?!_ Pensai-je. Il y avait une légende en bas du tableau :

« Leur majestés le Roi George et ses filles les princesses Céleste et Ruby. »

Ce soir là, nous descendîmes dans la salle du trône, redécorée pour l'occasion. Céleste qui se tenait à coté du prêtre sur l'estrade nous adressa un petit signe de la main et un sourire que nous lui rendîmes. Un homme en uniforme rouge souffla dans une trompette et annonça :

**« Mes dames et messieurs accueillez son altesse royale la princesse Ruby, future reine de Seashore, Impératrice des îles, Sultane des déserts ! »**

La foule applaudit, on lança les confettis, deux hommes ouvrirent les larges portes et… rien, la princesse-la reine n'était pas là. « _J'ai dit :__Mes dames et messieurs accueillez son altesse royale la princesse Ruby, future reine de Seashore, Impératrice des îles, Sultane des déserts !_ » tenta l'homme à la trompette mais rien ne se passa. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule quand tout à coup une femme entra dans la salle, les cheveux emmêlés et cria : « _AU FEU ! AU FEU !_ ». Nous évacuâmes la pièce et suivirent la servante hors du palais. Un bâtiment annexe dans la cour brûlait, je tentais d'éteindre les flammes avec mes pouvoirs mais rien… RIEN ! Les secours venaient d'arriver et s'apprêtaient à lancer le premier seau d'eau quand une boule enflammée jaillit du ciel et en lettres de feu les mots suivants apparurent dans les cieux :

**RUBY RED EST PASSÉE PAR ICI**

A ce moment là, la foule céda à la panique et je vie Céleste toucher ses mains gantées comme pétrifié et murmurer : « Elle l'a fait… Nous n'avons plus aucune chance… »

* * *

J'attends vos impressions!


	3. Let them burn!

Okay ! Voici le 3e chapitre, on a le point de vue de Ruby sur les événements. Une amie m'a dit que Ruby était une Mary Sue, je suis sûre que ce qui se passe ici va lui faire comprendre que non. Merci à kuro-nocturna, Marie1410 et Mikipeach pour leurs review :D

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient à part mes OCs et cette histoire. La chanson que j'utilise ici ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je l'ai trouvé sur le wiki de Glee (voir lien sur mon profil).

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu, tout le monde était heureux…. Tout le monde ? Non, Ruby n'était pas heureuse, elle. Ce jour là, celui de son couronnement, elle allait perdre la dernière once de liberté qu'il lui restait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait qu'on croit… Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres avant de se transformer en rictus de dégoût : on voulait lui faire porter une robe immensément longue bleue, - qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette couleur ! - le genre de tenue dans laquelle elle se prendrait les pieds et trébucherait encore et encore. Elle soupira et enfila l'engin de tortur-la robe. _« Plus que quelques heures »_ pensa-t-elle.

Pendant toute la journée, elle s'efforça de paraître naturelle, de sourire de temps à autres comme si l'idée de devenir reine l'intéressait ; elle laissera bien ce rôle à Céleste, la parfaite Céleste, qui avait passé des années à jouer la petite fille sans défauts et l'avait abandonné dans sa misère. Elle se vengerait c'était certain. _« La vengeance est peut-être un plat qui se mange froid mais la mienne sera… brûlante. »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle vit sa sœur accueillir de nouveaux invités- des retardataires sûrement… A l'extérieure, il y avait des dizaines de drapeau vert d'eau et de gens habillés de bleu. _« Suis-je donc la seule à qui ces couleurs ont fini par donner la nausée ? »_

Ruby descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers relevant sa robe le plus haut possible, dévoilant un pantalon de toile noire… La cour était vide. Ils devaient tous être dans la salle du trône. La reine ricana, qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait voir leurs têtes ! Le vent se leva et elle frissonna, qu'est ce qu'elle donnerait pour une bonne vieille canicule… Elle fit apparaitre une gerbe de flammes dans sa main droite pour se réchauffer mais une étincelle tomba sur un des murs en bois blanc sur lequel elle était adossée. Prise de panique, elle essaya de l'éteindre mais lorsqu'elle vit les flammes se propager, engloutir peu à peu le bâtiment sous un brulant océan de rouge et d'or, elle fut comme pétrifiée. C'était si beau, si magique… La chaleur caressa doucement son visage, elle réalisa qu'elle aimait ça. Aimait la sensation de pouvoir que lui donnait le feu, aimait le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines et par-dessus tout, le sentiment de liberté que ça lui procurait. Le feu n'avait pas de barrière, alors elle non plus, comme les flammes elle brûlerait chaque obstacle en travers de son chemin. Mais ça, tout le monde devait le savoir, on n'énervait pas Ruby de Seashore sans en payer le prix fort- Non ! Ruby Red ! Rouge comme le feu, comme l'enfer. Elle laissa un petit message à ses _chers invités_ et s'en alla en courant avant qu'on ne remarque son œuvre. Elle courut pendant longtemps, jusqu'à voir ses mots s'élever en lettres enflammées dans le ciel. Elle était seule sur un plateau caché par d'insurmontables falaises. Et là, elle s'en rendit compte. _« J'ai tué des gens ! J'ai tué ceux qui étaient dans le bâtiment ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que le Kaminajaro ! »_ Pensa-t-elle. Le Kaminajaro était le nom du volcan qui surplombait la capitale, il y a deux cent ans, il était entré en éruption et avait décimé toute la population de la ville et de ses alentours. Ce n'était qu'il y a un siècle que son arrière-grand père le roi Frederick III l'avait reconstruite après avoir découvert qu'il s'était éteint. Secouant la tête pour tenter de chasser la culpabilité qui l'assaillait, Ruby commença son ascension vers la plus haute des falaises.

**The volcano glows red**

**And everyone's dead**

**Not a body to be seen**

**A nation of ash and cinders**

**And it looks like I'm the queen**

La culpabilité la rongeait. Elle avait voulu fuir, elle avait voulu venger son enfance, elle était devenue une meurtrière…

**The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside**

**Couldn't keep it in,**

**Hell only knows I've tried**

**Don't let them in don't let them see,**

**Be the ****good girl****you always have to be,**

**Conceal don't feel,**

**Don't let them learn,**

**Well now they've learned!**

Son père avait toujours essayé de cacher ses pouvoirs comme si…. Il en avait honte. Elle avait été une victime. Prisonnière d'une cage au barreau de glace, une glace si froide que même le feu le plus intense ne pouvait faire fondre. Et les gens qui étaient morts n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux, voir des complices de son père, des spectateurs de sa douleur qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Ils l'avaient tous blessée ! Le monde l'avait blessée ! Et ils allaient payer !

**Let them burn, let them burn!**

**They're no longer my concern!**

**Let them burn, let them burn!**

**Time to show the world it's my turn!**

**I won't care how they're going to scream!**

**Let the fire rage on.**

**Flames never seemed to bother me**

Elle regarda avec un sourire les flammes voler dans le ciel et brûler sa cape. Adieu à la gentille petite Ruby. Bonjour à la vraie Ruby. La Ruby qui n'hésitera pas à réduire en cendres quiconque tentera de se dresser entre elle et son bonheur.

**Its funny how this inferno**

**Makes everything look bright**

**And the fear that once controlled me,**

**Set everything alight!**

**It's time to see what I can do,**

**To test the limits and break through.**

Elle caressa les statues d'or qu'elle venait de créer et s'installa sur une des pierres au dessus de l'eau, qu'elle commença à faire bouillir, propulsant la plate forme de fortune vers le haut, en direction la falaise.

**No right, no wrong, when it's only me!**

**So I'm free!**

**Let them burn, let them burn!**

**See my fire across the sky!**

**Let them burn, let them burn!**

**Like a rocket I can fly!**

Elle tapa du pied faisant courir des lignes de feu sur le sol qui formèrent un symbole puis l'entourèrent.

**I won't care how they're going to scream!**

**Let the fire rage on...**

Levant les bras au ciel, Ruby fit sortir des pierres du sol. _« Les pierres du feu »_ songea-t-elle. C'était de superbe pierre d'une couleur qui semblait être un parfait mélange de rouge, de doré et d'oranger. La couleur du feu. Mais il y avait aussi de l'obsidienne et même un peu d'or … Elles formèrent des dalles qui s'assemblèrent afin de créer des murs, des sols...

**My ****power surges****through the air**

**And all around.**

**My soul's the engine that will burn**

**This world down to the ground!**

**And one move sparks ignition**

**Of my vengeful wrath!**

**I'm never going back, **

**The future's all I have!**

Des fils de feu couraient partout dans la pièce, traçant des arabesques, des motifs de flammes, des étoiles de feu sur la coupole pendant que Ruby déchirait sa robe jusqu'aux genoux et passait une main brûlante dans ses cheveux qui tombèrent au sol_. « Au revoir les longs cheveux dérangeants, vous vous contenterez de m'arriver au dessus des épaules maintenant. »_ sourit-elle. Elle laissait les fils enflammés courir sur son pantalon de toile et sa robe en lambeaux, les transformant petit à petit.

**Let them burn, let them burn!**

**Raining down Armageddon,**

**Let them burn, let them burn!**

**Their precious world is gone!**

Ruby était maintenant debout sur le toit de son nouveau château, les cheveux au vent. **(AN : pour les détails de la tenue de Ruby voir mon profil)** Dans sa courte tenue enflammée et ses bas charbonneux.

**I won't care how they're going to scream!**

**Let the fire rage on.**

**Flames never seemed to bother me.**

Là, elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle a toujours vu être : une femme libre, forte et qui n'avait pas à cacher sa colère. Ruby n'était plus la petite princesse perdue et terrifiée, elle était la reine puissante et brûlante. Elle n'avait plus peur, c'était au tour des autres de la craindre. Elle était fière, fière de son pouvoir, fière de sa force. Elle savait ce que Céleste devait penser, la seule réelle qualité qu'elle avait jamais trouvé à sa si _parfaite_ sœur aînée était de savoir quand est ce qu'elle était perdue. Ruby était là, debout dans les flammes, diabolique, car comme son pouvoir, elle était venue droit des enfers. « Je l'ai fait, je suis libre et maintenant, je suis **inarétable** ! ». Elle éclata de rire et disparue du toit, enveloppée dans un nuage de fumée noire.

* * *

Au plaisir! Donnez moi votre avis !


	4. Une rencontre assez spéciale

Hello! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre malgré mon WIFI super pourri. J'ai de gros doutes dessus alors soyez indulgents.

**DIsclaimer:** Frozen et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ruby, Celeste, Seashore et cette histoire sont à moi par contre :p

* * *

Céleste n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de sa sœur, encore moins depuis « l'incident ». Pourtant, elle avait toujours cru que malgré toute la colère en elle, Ruby n'aurait jamais mis en danger ses sujets. Heureusement, il n'y avait que deux personnes à l'intérieur et elles s'en étaient sorties indemnes. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si les secours étaient arrivés trop tard. Elle frissonna et jeta un regard à Eric. Pourquoi sa sœur n'était-elle pas plus comme lui ? Comme tout le monde elle avait entendu parler de l'incident d'Arendelle, tout ça par ce que le roi voulait protéger le monde de ses pouvoirs qui…

_« Vous êtes d'accord alors ? »_

Céleste leva ses yeux noirs pour croiser ceux du roi d'Arendelle. «_ Si bleus...On dirait de la glace. _»Songea-t-elle.

_« Excusez-moi ? J'étais dans mes pensées… _avoua Céleste en rougissant.

_-Cela arrive à tout le monde, _sourit Eric_. Je vous demandais si l'on pouvait jeter un œil à la chambre de votre soeur…rien de bien méchant !... juste pour voir si on n'y trouverait des indices »_

Céleste hocha la tête et les conduisit vers une aile isolée du palais. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en métal sculptée et resta devant un instant sans bouger le regard dans le vide tout en caressant ses mains gantées.

_« Excusez le désordre, enfin si il y en a, je ne suis jamais venue ici… »_ Devant le regard confus d'Eric elle s'expliqua _: « A la mort de son père, Ruby a changé de chambre pour s'installer ici et en a interdit l'accès à tout le monde-même au x femmes de chambre !-, étant donné qu'elle avait les pleins pouvoirs, ils n'ont pas pu refuser. »_ Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans le moindre succès.

_« Je vais aller chercher le serrurier pour..._débuta la jeune femme

-_Pas la peine,_ la coupa Eric avant de passer sa main sur la serrure qui se recouvrit de givre avant d'émettre un petit 'clic '. Ce qu'Eric a vu dans cette pièce, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier…

Ce soir là, le jeune roi ne rêva que de la chambre de la jeune femme, les mots « Ils le paieront », qui étaient inscrit sur le mur avec un rouge agressif, s'en détachèrent et volèrent autour de lui dans un ballet sans fin avant que tout ne devienne noir. Lorsqu'Eric ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un lieu tout à fait différent, des torches étaient accrochées aux murs d'obsidienne et sur chacun d'entre eux, était gravé le même symbole. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'un grand lit à baldaquin en ébène et aux rideaux vaporeux couleur or. Il s'approcha du meuble, écarta le tissus et son regard se posa sur son occupante. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais et à la peau légèrement mate. En gentleman, Eric préféra s'en aller mais au moment où il voulut se reculer, une force invisible l'en empêcha. Il essaya de s'en défaire mais rien n'y faisait et entre temps, la jeune fille dans le lit avait mystérieusement disparue. _« Par Loki__*****__! Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? »_. Eric sentit alors une main sur son épaule ainsi qu'un souffle brûlant et une voix féminine lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« _Bonjour, Eric…_

-Qui _êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez vous ?_ demanda calmement le jeune homme

-_Mon nom, tu le connais déjà, Eric, et quant à ce que je te veux…Je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont que de bonnes choses_, répondit la voix ronronnant la seconde phrase.

- _Montrez-vous,_ ordonna Eric.

-_Oh,_ _**so commanding !** **__Très bien si tu insistes… _répondit la voix »

Eric sentit le corps derrière lui disparaître et une seconde plus tard un nuage de fumée noire apparut en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, la jeune femme du lit lui fit un grand sourire, pas un sourire aimable, franc ou quoi que se soit d'autre. C'était un sourire qui allait de pair avec son regard emplit de folie, de haine et d'un autre sentiment indéfinissable. En regardant ses yeux de plus près, le déclic se fit dans le cerveau du jeune homme.

_« Ruby… »_Murmura-t-il. Elle éclata d'un rire aussi dément qu'elle avant de reposer son regard sur lui et de lui offrir un sourire en coin. Elle applaudit lentement. « Bravo, Eric. Bravo. Tu as deviné tout seul ? » Elle le regarda un instant, une main sur la hache, Eric rougit réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette_. « En même temps, c'est moi qui suis dans sa chambre. »_ pensa-t-il

_« Ruby, arrêtes cette folie, je…_ commença le roi

_-Ne dit surtout pas que tu me comprends ! Ne dis surtout pas que nous sommes pareils ! hurla_ la reine. _Je ne suis pas comme toi, le gentil petit roi qui refuse de faire du mal au gens, qui s'est isolé du monde pour le 'bien commun'. J'ai été isolée, certes, mais contrairement à toi c'était par ce que personne ne m'aimait. Mon propre père me haïssait par ce que j'ai tué ma mère ! Je l'ai brûlée alors qu'elle me mettait au monde ! Ma demi-sœur _(elle prononça ce mot avec dégoût)_ me fuyait ! Beaucoup savaient que je souffrais, mais personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour m'aider. Tu vas surement me dire que ce n'est pas une raison, que je devrais les laisser vivre. Mais non, je ne le ferai pas ! La glace et le feu sont aussi destructeurs l'un que l'autre mais la réelle différence entre eux, c'est qu'une fois que la glace a fondu, le monde revient à la vie mais quand le feu s'est éteint, il ne reste que cendres et poussières ! Alors ne gâche pas ce moment pour raconter tes sornettes. »_

Avant qu'Eric puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était plaqué contre un mur, aussi rouge qu'une tomate avec la jeune femme qui lui suçotait le cou. Il voulait la repousser mais il en était incapable, Ruby remonta la tête et colla ses lèvres durement aux siennes. Il ne répondit pas à son baiser à son plus grand déplaisir, elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et en aspira le sang tout en lui retirant sa chemise, en prenant soin de lui laisser sa cravate.

**(AN : On m'a demandé de placer un Lemon, je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit idéal. Mais vu que je n'en ai jamais écrit et que je tiens à ce que cette histoire reste en rating T, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de l'écrire et il sera posté à part. Merci.)**

Elle murmura un 'au revoir' avant que la vision d'Eric ne devienne floue.

Le lendemain matin, Eric se réveilla dans son lit. Son visage vira à l'écarlate quand il se remémora son rêve de la veille. Il partit s'habiller mais lorsqu'il retira sa chemise il remarqua des suçons à la base de son cou. Il rougit violemment, ce n'était pas un rêve….

* * *

Alors, envie de me tuer? Vous ne pouvez pas Muahahahaha! Aller, salut, et laissez moi plein de reviews!

* Arendelle est un pays nordique alors je pense, et bien qu'ils n'ont plus cette religion, les expressions ont la vie dure :p ( Tom Hiddelston, je t'aime!)

** Il me fallait une langue pour Seashore et vu que je suis pas si nulle en anglais...


	5. Pardon!

JE N'ABNDONNE PAS CETTE HISTOIRE !

La personne avec qui j'imagine le scénario a trop de problèmes et j'ai perdu le chapitre cause d'un virus ! Je suis désolée !

L'HISTOIRE EST EN PAUSE !

Pardon à tous ceux qui la suivaient ! Je reviendrai d'ici 2 semaines avec une histoire rien qu'à moi et bientôt je l'espère avec la suite de cette histoire !


End file.
